


What Papa McCall thinks

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is paranoid that his father might know that he's a wolf. He tries to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Papa McCall thinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



Having his father back in town was a lot for Scott. Not only did he have to deal with the emotional baggage but he now had to deal with keeping his secret. And it wasn’t easy when your father is a FBI agent. One of the best his father would say when Scott’s father invited him and his mother over for dinner. Obviously trying to get back into their good graces. It wasn’t working on him or his mother. But Melissa tried. She didn’t want to start anything back up with Scott’s father but she at least wanted to be on good terms with him, for Scott’s sake. 

And because his father was the best, his dad was constantly snooping around Scott. Trying to figure anything out about his son. And he’s come close enough one too many times. Almost catching Scott mid transformation. 

“He’s catching on.” Scott explained over ice cream and cake later that night. It was Isaac’s birthday, the first one that he celebrated in a home where people loved him, where Scott loved him. The entire pack had come over, Sherriff Stilinski included. He had a soft spot for Melissa and spent the entire night talking to her. Scott’s father was there as well but he spent the night watching Scott and Isaac, who were trying too hard to conceal the relationship that the two of them had found. 

“Catching on to what?” Isaac asked as he took a bite of the cake from Scott’s spoon.

“About me being a wolf.” Scott explained. “I know he knows something is up.” 

“And what makes you think that Scott? Has he showed any reason to make you believe that he thinks that?” 

“He nearly caught me mid transformation more than once and then he asked me if there was anything special going on in my life.” Scott said. He looked at Isaac who was staring at him. 

“I don’t think it’s that Scott. I mean if he knew or even suspected that you were a wolf don’t you think that he would have done something about it by now?”

“That’s just it. What if he’s waiting for the perfect time to swoop in and catch me? What do you think the FBI will do to me if they knew about me? Then they’ll come after you and the rest of the pack. I can’t let anything happen to any of you.” 

Scott placed the spoon he was eating off of back into the bowl of ice cream that he had. It had been long forgotten by the both of them and looked away from Isaac. He had to find a way to get his father of his trail and soon. 

The next few days saw Scott not spending anytime with his friends or Isaac. He needed to get his father away from them and the only way was to cease all contact until he sorted this out. He also began to spend more time with his father, going to lacrosse games in other towns, baseball games, and just hanging out. Melissa was proud of her son, to at least make an effort on his part to get to know his father. 

“He’s been trying. I mean really trying.” Scott could hear his father tell his mother. Melissa had invited him over for dinner. The entire dinner was quite on all of their parts. Scott didn’t want to slip up and say something that he would make thing worse in the presence of his father so he kept quiet. 

After dinner though Isaac had retreated to his room and Scott decided to stay and help his dad clean up. Scot had gone out and taken the trash out and just as he came back in he could hear his parents talk. 

“I know. I’m surprised. When he you came back into town he wasn’t that thrilled. But now, now he’s really trying.” Melissa replied. 

“Is everything ok with him though?” His father asked. Scott moved closer, making sure to keep out of sight of his parents. He could see his mother’s face. She had suddenly gone stoic, her face expressionless. 

“What do you mean?” Melissa feigned ignorance. She learned to do this when questions like this arose. Many people had noticed the change in Scott. Not the same change that happened when his father left, no the change that occurred when he became a wolf. People in town asked and he had no idea what to tell them. So sometimes she lied, she would protect her son no matter what. 

“Scott seems different. Like he’s hiding something.” 

“Well you haven’t really been around, so how do you know that this isn’t how your son always is?” 

“Because Melissa. I may not have been around but I think I know how a sixteen year old boy should be acting. And he isn’t acting like one.” 

Melissa was about to retort when Scott decided to intervene. 

“Dad? Can I talk to you outside for a moment?” 

Scott’s dad dropped the towel he was holding and followed his son outside. The night air was chilly, not for Scott but for his father who was shivering in the night wind. 

“Whatever you know dad I need you to stop it.” Scott spoke lowly. He didn’t come right out and say it in case his father hadn’t clued it all together yet. 

“Scott, I don’t…” 

“Please dad. I know. You’re asking questions, I’ve seen you. You follow me all over town. I don’t know _exactly_ what you are trying to find but you have to stop it dad.” 

“Scott. I’m just concerned. I always see you and you’re always with him. I just want to make sure that you’re being safe. I know his history, I know how damaged he is.” 

Scott took a step back. His dad had done research. If he looked then he found out about Derek’s past. All the mysterious things that has happened with the Hales. Scott was now truly afraid. 

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about Derek Hale. He’s harmless.” Scott quickly said. 

There was confusion on the older McCall’s face. “Derek Hale? What does he have to do with this?” 

“Wasn’t he who you were talking about? The guy that you see me with?” 

Scott’s dad shook his head. “No. Isaac. Is there something going on with you and Derek Hale that I need to worry about?” 

Scott’s frown turned into a small smile. _So he doesn’t know about the wolves._ Scott thought to himself. 

“No, there isn’t but why are you concerned with Isaac? He’s not a threat.” 

“I know that son. But he seems dependent on you. A lot and that’s not healthy. Especially considering his background.” 

“You mean his abusive father?” 

“That and the fact that he was a suspect in his murder.  I don’t want to see you hurt.’’

“Isaac wouldn’t hurt me. He loves me too much.” 

This time there was shock on the elder’s face. “Love?” 

Scott shuffled his feet and looked away. “Yes dad. Love. Isaac and I are in a relationship.” 

Silence befell between the two men. Neither of them spoke. 

“So you’re gay?” His dad asked after a few minutes. 

“Yeah, I am.” Scott confessed.

“Well then son. I guess the only question remains, does he make you happy?” 

Scott nodded. 

“Then that’s all that needs to be said.” 

There was no more speculation on Scott’s part about his father finding out that he’s a wolf over the next couple weeks. All his father was doing was checking out on Isaac. To see who he really was to Scott and now that he knew the truth and his father had begun now to pursue the new woman in town Scott could go back to being carefree and happy with Isaac. 

 


End file.
